


Желанное сокровище

by Jencroo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencroo/pseuds/Jencroo
Summary: Первый раз ли они использовали веревки? Ну, точно не последний.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Желанное сокровище

Затуманенный взгляд скользил по стенам, полкам, не останавливаясь на чем-то конкретном. Ровно как и блуждающие по коже пальцы, хаотичные невесомые поцелуи. Когда с угловатых плеч стянули рубашку вслед за дуновением прохладного воздуха пробежался табун мурашек. Теплая ладонь легла между лопаток, чуть задерживаясь, и двинулась вниз. Затем ангел резко отстранился, обходя Кроули и оказываясь перед ним. В глазах плескалась сплошная нежность — и в янтарных, и в серо-зеленых. Ловкие пальцы быстро расправились с бабочкой, жилеткой и рубашкой, а затем и с молнией на черных джинсах. Движения были плавными, желание тягучим и приторно-сладким. Дразняще-медленно стянув предмет одежды с демона, Азирафаэль достаточно быстро избавился и от остатков своей. Он был божественно красив. А главное — перестал стесняться своей наготы перед Кроули, и демон каждый раз замирал в восторженном оцепенении, как сейчас. Воспользовавшись моментом, ангел вновь вернулся за спину Кроули и закусил губу в предвкушении. В руках появилась веревка, когда Азирафаэль склонился и ощутимо прикусил тонкую кожу в районе ребер.  
  
С губ сорвался очередной жаркий выдох, тут же сменившись судорожным вдохом. Кровь стучала в висках, верёвки жгло о раскалённую томлением грудную клетку, каждый укус и след от ангельских зубов пульсировал удовольствием. Запястья немного ныли, добавляя красок в общий водоворот. Уверенным движением запустив пальцы в медную шевелюру, Азирафаэль оттянул пряди назад, заостряя гуляющий под кожей кадык. Вторая рука против воли дернулась, мягким движением пройдясь по шее снизу вверх до подбородка. Веки демона затрепетали, и весь он был так прекрасен, податлив и открыт, что ангел не сдержался, прижимаясь ближе, касаясь щекой волос, проводя носом по виску и вдыхая родной запах. Голову кружило от сильнейших чувств. Демон вздрогнул снова и хриплым голосом протянул:

— Ангел... Прошу..

И тут же почувствовал бедром, как напрягаются мышцы живота, как наливается кровью член ангела, как сжимаются пальцы в рыжих волосах. И, кажется, услышал, как трещит по швам ангельское терпение и самообладание. И ощутил, как сцепленные запястья оказываются неудобно прижаты к простыням под поясницей, а ноги разведены и согнуты в коленях. Азирафаэль навис над ним, в светлых глазах плескалась такое жгучее желание, что змеиная сетчатка уже должна была пойти ожогами. Ангел наклонился, прижимаясь губами к шее, и вошёл одним плавным движением. Жарко восторженно выдохнув, он вжался в демона всем телом, а затем начал двигаться в рваном быстром темпе, вырывая стоны. Кроули хотелось выть — зажатый меж двух разгоряченных тел каменный член все быстрее приближал его к разрядке.

— Ангел мой, ангел, как хорошо, _Азирафаэль_..

Хрипловатый шёпот и растянутое в стоне имя возымели свой эффект — ангел замедлился, приподнимаясь на локтях, а затем и вовсе вышел, выпрямляясь. Демон дернулся.

— Я хочу достичь пика вместе с тобой, мой дорогой мальчик.

Шепнув на ухо, ангел ухмыльнулся и властным движением перевернул Кроули на живот. А затем подтянул к себе за бедра, заставляя упереться щекой в подушку и прогнуться в пояснице. Заботливо проверив стянутые веревкой руки, Азирафаэль цепко ухватился за один из узлов повыше и снова оказался на всю длину внутри. Кроули закричал, а затем и вовсе потерял связь с реальностью. Толчки были быстрыми и глубокими, а, когда ангел наклонился и впился зубами в основание шеи, член прошёлся аккурат по простате. Демон сжался, пачкая одеяло под собой, а ангел следом излился внутрь. В ушах стоял общий сдавленный стон.  
  
— Все хорошо, мой дорогой, ты так прекрасен, так хорошо постарался для меня.

Нежные пальцы мягко и аккуратно вытирали непрошенные эмоциональные слёзы, когда освобождённый от пут обессиленный демон прижался к ангельскому боку. Тихие всхлипывания сопровождались шёпотом и поцелуями. Это была идиллия на двоих. И пусть подавится тот, кто сказал, что демоны не умеют любить или быть любимыми.


End file.
